In some circumstances, it may be necessary to correct or update information in a first database by reference to a related but separate database. For example, a direct mail provider may need to update its production address database by reference to a second similar database containing corrections or updates. Maintaining (i.e., reconciling) a database, such as by identifying matching records between the first database and the second database, can be a difficult and time consuming process, particularly for large databases.